In aerodynamics, hypersonic speeds are generally speeds that are highly supersonic, for example, speeds above Mach 5. Reusable hypersonic and space access vehicles for applications such as “Prompt Global Strike” will be able to swiftly reach targets thousands of miles from a take-off or launch point. These vehicles will require sharp low angle leading edges for the nose, engine cowls, control surfaces, and running leading edges. Since few or no materials can handle required high temperatures without cooling, a high heat flux on these low angle (about 10°) edges must be managed by an active cooling system. Heat-pipe-cooled leading edges have been studied for many years, but improved designs and manufacturing methods are needed. The Air Force Research Laboratory has identified a list of heat pipe leading edge technical challenges that includes heat-pipe performance optimization, structural integrity, improved reliability/producibility, fail-safe operation, and flight-weight hardware.